Vicios
by DeMon-Bennet
Summary: Y no, después de eso no deseché mi vicio, como creí que pasaría. En absoluto. Conseguí algo mejor: me hice vicio de mi propio vicio.


**Disclaimer: **El universo de HP es de J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el _**_reto "Simón dice…"_**_ del foro _**_Del Yaoi & el Slash_**_._

_Y más importante aún, este fic va dedicado para __** .love**__, porque escribí esto intentando intuir si le gustaría ya que ella fue la que me puso el reto. Espero haber conseguido mi objetivo y haberte sacado al menos una sonrisa después de leerlo. Siéntete libre, smile, de decirme todo cuanto pensaste al leerlo, que lo hice con aprecio para ti. (:_

* * *

**_Vicios_**

La mañana apenas se asoma por el horizonte, más de la mitad del sol se divisa ya entre las montañas que rodean el castillo. El cielo está pintado de ese tono anaranjado que solo el amanecer puede provocar. Todo se alcanza a ver perfectamente en ese lugar. Parece incluso el lugar perfecto. Perfecto para algo, aunque todavía no sé qué exactamente.

El pasto está cubierto con el rocío matutino. El ambiente es tranquilo, pero a la vez lleno de ansia porque no tengo idea de qué podría hacer. Contar las gotas de rocío como cada mañana, esperando un resultado diferente cuando estúpidamente me encuentro haciendo lo mismo es la opción más apacible que se me ocurre.

Si así de patético suena, estar en esa situación resulta deprimente y todavía más patético. Temo cambiar porque aparentemente las cosas van bien de esa manera; manteniendo una fidelidad que no tendría que ir más allá de la amistad aunque no valga para nada; deseando más, pero terminando por quedarme sentado contando las gotitas de rocío del pasto, como cada mañana.

Recargo mi espalda dolorida en el tronco del Sauce, como si no me doliera nada, como si ser un hombre lobo cada vez que sale la luna llena fuera algo plenamente surrealista. Suelto una sonrisa de amarga ironía y continúo encendiendo el cigarrillo que saqué hace unos segundos de una cajetilla que ahora reposa en mi bolsillo.

Ni siquiera recuerdo cuándo comencé a fumar, tampoco es como si me interesara. No soy fuerte y era menester encontrar algún tipo de desahogo, un medio de liberación que no fuera enfrascarme en mi lectura, como la mayoría de las veces. Succionar de la boquilla parecía ser una buena opción para hacerlo, y ahora acostumbro realizarlo como cada cosa que hago pese a que estoy consciente de lo mucho que consume mi ser poco a poco; que me causa placer, casi incomparable a otros que experimentados antes, pero que no es lo correcto, o lo satisfactorio. Una metáfora a mi problema más grande, independiente a mi licantropía.

Cierro un poquito los ojos a la tercera fumada, intentando disfrutar del momento como nunca antes aunque sé que no podré hacerlo tanto como quiero. Solía bastarme con perderme entre el aroma y el humo, pero la necesidad de otra cosa se volvió más fuerte, infinitamente más sugerente. Esto sucede con todos mis vicios. Todos, aunque solo son dos.

Uno, el cigarrillo.

Dos, el que viene caminando con desenfado, como acostumbra. No me di cuenta cuándo el patio se llenó de unas pocas personas, quizá demasiado ensimismado en mi vano placer. El punto es que esas personas lo están viendo, naturalmente. Puede que no solo sea el único enviciado con verle caminar. No, no lo soy, no hay a quién engañar. Él trae a media escuela en la palma de su mano; varones y mujeres. Él demuestra que lo sabe cuando camina moviendo los hombros ligeramente, cuando da pasos largos y relaja los brazos a sus costados; cuando suelta esa sonrisa cínica como cada vez que finge que no se entera de nada, ni siquiera los efectos que provoca en las personas.

A las personas que les den; de los efectos que ocasiona en mí.

Es demasiado, de nuevo. Vuelvo a darle una fumada a mi cigarrillo cerrando los ojos, aunque con un fin distinto a la vez anterior. Es como erradicar un vicio con otro. Es enfermo. Es como si él sacara lo peor de mí, pero insertara miles de cosas increíbles en su lugar; sentimientos, sensaciones.

Me pregunto si lo notará justo cuando se para a mi lado, saca con parsimonia la cajetilla de mi bolsillo y me susurra al oído:

—¿Sabes lo sexy que te ves cuando fumas de esa manera? Ah, por cierto, ¿desde cuándo lo haces?

No le contesto. Sé que es una broma, no puede ser real. Yo, el chico tímido, desaliñado, que no llama mucho la atención fuera de sus comentarios secos, realistas y, en contadas ocasiones, hilarantes. Ni siquiera sé cómo es que somos tan cercanos. Me siento patético y mediocre a su lado; con justa razón, porque soy aquel que no se aventura a hacer nada por no saber qué tan malas son las cosas que pueden ocurrir, sin importar las cosas buenas que podrían pasar. Y él es todo lo contrario a mí.

Sin embargo, el efecto es inevitable. Es como apretar un interruptor letal dentro de mí. Uno que envía descargas a cada extremidad de mi cuerpo; están en mi contra, me torturan para hacerme creer por un momento que él me desea tanto como yo a él.

Así que solo suelto una risa, un tanto nerviosa, un tanto irónica y cuento las gotas de rocío de nuevo.

_Mil doscientos cincuenta y siete, mil doscientos cincuenta y ocho, mil doscientos cincuenta y nueve…_

Entonces, en mi cabeza la pregunta de siempre se repite: ¿seguiré contando cada gota? ¿Seguiré anhelando más sin hacer nada para conseguirlo? ¿Seguiré soltando la misma risa seca, irónica, llena de imperfección y deseos frustrados?

_Mil doscientos sesenta, mil doscientos sesenta y uno…_

Los aros de Quidditch se encuentran a muchos metros de nosotros, pero pueden verse de todas formas. Son un recordatorio de que la temporada acabó hace tiempo, de que el séptimo año de ambos está a punto de terminar. De que para conseguir deshacerte de un vicio, tienes que luchar contra él; o lo que es lo mismo, para conseguir lo que de verdad deseas, para sentirte pleno, debes hacer algo distinto a lo que acostumbras hacer.

_¿Será que haciendo lo que quiero consigo deshacerme del vicio?_

No sé qué pasará, no sé cómo reaccionará, lo único que de verdad sé es que me importa un carajo dónde dejé mi cerebro en los últimos milisegundos, porque estoy peleando mi victoria.

Choqué mis labios contra los de él hace unos segundos. Un choque sin delicadeza ni pretenciones, un choque repentino, impulsivo… Un choque casi perfecto. Mis entrañas parecen estar hechas un nudo, mis extremidades están tensas y el cigarrillo en el suelo.

Pero no importa. Sus labios parecen saber a tabaco y a él. Así, sin más. No me preocupa no recibir respuesta de su parte por un momento; ahora su cuerpo está tenso, como si hubiese esperado esto casi tan poco como yo. Claro que no lo hizo.

Entonces siento que me jala con la misma brusquedad con la que yo lo jalé un minuto antes, él lo hace por medio de mi cuello sensible a su tacto como nunca antes. Sirius rompe la distancia que había entre nosotros como si no le importara dónde estamos… aunque ni siquiera yo lo sé. Su lengua separa mis labios y se sumerge en medio de ellos sin pudor alguno. La mía no se muestra reacia, me dejo llevar como pocas veces, y no porque quiera hacerlo, sino porque no es opción no hacerlo en este instante.

Podría decir que pareció estar anhelándolo tanto como yo, pero eso es lo que menos importa. Cuando suceden cosas así, casi utópicas, lo que sabes es que lo demás siempre importará menos que lo que estás viviendo.

Cuando tu futuro es incierto y depende de tantas cosas, lo único que puedes hacer es dejarte llevar.

Y no, después de eso no deseché mi vicio, como creí que pasaría. En absoluto. Conseguí algo mejor: me hice vicio de mi propio vicio.

* * *

**NdA:**_Debo admitir que esto ni siquiera es lo que estaba planeado hacer. Es uno de esos escritos que de repente te pones a hacer porque tus dedos se mueven al compás de ideas que se te ocurren espontáneamente, y luego entrelazas para dejar una, al final._

_Quise hacer a un Remus distinto a como lo pintan normalmente, pero conservando ciertos matices del fanon y el canon. Quise retratar un beso muy… genial, como yo me imagino que sería uno entre esos dos; nada de delicadeza ni mucho menos, es solo una manera en la que pudiesen fluir los sentimientos en todo su esplendor._

_Ya me dirán ustedes qué les pareció, espero._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer._

_Saludos._


End file.
